Dreaming of You
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Looking at Jayden and Emily's dreams. Sequel to Envoius Emily and What Are You Doing Here?


**Don't own power rangers, just the scenes and people not in the show**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jayden watched as Emily slept peacefully next to him. He still couldn't figure out how he was lucky enough to find his soul mate so young in life. "I remember the day you walked into my life." He whispered. "You were so beautiful." He gently kissed her temple and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Jayden's Dream**

"It's nice to meet you all," Jayden said to his new team mates.

"You too dude, but aren't we missing a girl?" Mike asked.

"She will be here soon," Ji answered. He looked over at Jayden. "Jayden, you wait outside for her while I show the others to their rooms and take them on a tour."

Jayden waited outside for the other girl and while he was waiting he got to thinking. _"Do I really have it in me to lead a team into battle?"_ In all his years of training he never had any real leadership training due to the fact that he was the only one Ji was teaching. He looked up when he heard a car door. He saw a taxi drive off and shorter blonde girl struggling to walk with her bags. _"Wow…" _He thought. _"She's beautiful." _He stood up and walked up to the girl. "Looks like you could use some help." He commented taking one of her duffle bags.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"_That smile is going to drive me crazy," _Jayden thought to himself. "You're welcome,"

She held her now free hand out. "I'm Emily,"

He shook her hand. "Jayden, it's very nice to meet you."

"You too. So based on your shirt, can I assume you're the red ranger?"

"Yes, if you follow me I'll show you to your room and then give you a tour of the place."

"What about the other rangers?"

"They're already on their tour. Mentor Ji told me to wait for you."

"Okay," Emily didn't realize her shoe was untied and fell into Jayden knocking them both to the ground. "Sorry," Emily apologized.

"It's…" He trailed off when their eyes locked. "It's okay," He murmured.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm clumsy." Emily blushed.

Jayden laughed and stood up. He picked up Emily's three bags while she tied her shoe. "Come on,"

"You don't have to carry all of my bags, they're pretty heavy."

"I can manage." Emily followed him into the mansion. "This will be your room," Jayden said opening the door to one of the bedrooms and setting the bags on the bed.

"Wow, you're really strong."

"Thanks," Jayden blushed. "Um, you can unpack later, I'll show you around and then we'll meet up with the others."

"Okay,"

**End Dream**

Emily walked back into hers and Jayden's bedroom and crawled into bed. She knew it wasn't going to be the last time she'd have to get out of bed that night. As she laid in bed, she watched Jayden sleep. Based on how peaceful he looked, she knew his dreams revolved around her. Her own dreams were usually memories of the two of them. She remembered when they had to pretend to get married, _twice. _She thought he was so handsome in his tux. It was the same day Jayden and Cayden made up and unfortunately it was also when Decker actually found Jayden. Emily closed her eyes as she remembered how they went to the bakery after they saved the kidnapped brides.

**Emily's Dream**

"Come on Jayden," Emily said breaking him out of his thoughts. "Come have a victory goody with us,"

Jayden smiled at his girlfriend. "Why not? Just as long as it's not wedding cake."

"Come on then," Emily grabbed his hand and they walked into the bakery.

When everyone had their own cupcake, they went to sit at a table outside. "Today's been really interesting." Kevin said taking a bite of his cupcake.

"I'll say," Mia agreed.

"I bet you two had fun," Jordan teased smiling at Jayden and Emily.

"I'm just glad everything worked out." Jayden said. "I got my brother back," He said placing a hand on Cayden's shoulder. "we saved the brides," He continued. "we sent Dayu and that Decker guy running, and we got cupcakes instead of wedding cake."

"Don't be so sure,"

Jayden looked at Emily confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think I can turn what's left of my cupcake into wedding cake."

"How?"

"Like this," Emily shoved what was left of her cupcake in Jayden's face.

"Two can play that game!" Jayden shoved his own cupcake in Emily's face. Everyone laughed and Jayden pulled Emily in for a kiss.

**End Dream**

Both Emily and Jayden woke up to the sound of an all now too familiar noise. "Glad you woke up, you slept through the last one." Emily commented getting out of bed and pulling on her robe.

"I did?" Emily nodded. "Sorry, but I was having a good dream." Jayden got out of bed and stepped into his slippers.

"Me too, what were you dreaming about?" She asked heading out the door.

"The day we met." He replied following her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"When we shoved the cupcakes in each other's faces that day we had to pretend to get married." Emily walked into the room next to theirs while Jayden went downstairs to the kitchen.

It seemed like a long time ago that those memories took place. It took a year and a half to defeat Master Xandred and Jayden proposed to Emily during the victory party. She happily accepted and four months later they were married in the same tux and dress they wore during their staged weddings. Cayden was the best man and Serena was the maid of honor. They went from being rangers to husband and wife, and after three years of marriage their labels changed to mother and father. Jayden went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. He set it in the microwave and when he made sure it was the right temperature, he headed back upstairs to the nursery. He smiled when he saw Emily sitting in the rocking chair with their son who they respectfully named Steven, after Jayden's father.

"I got his bottle Em,"

"Thanks," Emily took the bottle and started feeding the newborn. She looked up at Jayden and he was just smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look right now."

"Thanks, do you want to burp him when he finishes the bottle?"

"Sure," For the next few minutes Jayden watched as his wife fed their son. When the bottle was empty Jayden grabbed a rag and set it on his shoulder so he could burp his son. Jayden noticed Emily smiling at him now. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how you're such a great father."

"Thanks," They both heard Steven give a light burp and he snuggled against Jayden's shoulder. "It's almost a shame to put him down."

"I know, but it's three in the morning and we need our rest. He's already falling asleep."

Jayden carefully placed his son in the crib and they quietly made their way back to their bedroom. They crawled back into bed and snuggled together. "I can't wait to get back to sleep." Jayden yawned.

"Me neither, I like dreaming of you." Emily kissed Jayden on the lips before they fell asleep.

**Jayden and Emily's Dream**

Emily sat in a hospital bed smiling down at her new daughter. She looked up when she heard the door open. Jayden walked in with three year old Steven. "Someone wants to meet his new baby sister." Jayden set Steven on the bed next to Emily.

Emily smiled at her son. He had her blonde hair but the rest of his physical features came from Jayden. "Steven, this is your sister Jacinda."

.

.

**And this is the official ending to my series. I didn't anticipate for Envious Emily to be a trilogy at all considering Jordan was originally going to be Jayden's twin sister but after I changed her to a younger sister instead I wanted to incorporate my twin idea which lead to What Are You Doing Here? and even that story seemed to end in a somewhat cliffhanger. As for the names of Jemily's children, I named them after the actors who play Jayden's father and Serena.**


End file.
